1. Field
Aspects of some embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and to a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices (such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device) includes a plurality of pairs of electrodes for generating an electric field, and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) of the organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pairs of electrodes for generating the electric field is generally connected to a switching element and receives an electric signal. The electro-optical active layer then converts the electric signal into an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
In recent years, as the flat panel display devices are becoming light-weight and thin, there have been increasing cases where users view images using the flat panel display devices outdoors. If the user views the flat panel display devices outdoors, sunlight is reflected off the flat panel display devices, which causes deterioration in contrast and visibility.
As a result, a circular polarizer may be disposed on one surface of the flat panel display device. However, the circular polarizer may lead to an increase in the thickness of the flat panel display device, and may also require an additional process.
Accordingly, a metal dielectric thin film has been suggested, which may achieve slimness of the flat panel display device, and may also decrease the external-light reflection. However, when this metal dielectric thin film is applied, black visibility may be reduced because of such small thickness of the metal layer
It is to be understood that this background section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology disclosed herein, and as such, the background section may include ideas, concepts, and/or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of this application with the subject matter disclosed herein.